I'll Never Let Go
by padfootwillreturn
Summary: James takes Lily on a broom ride, which starts the ups and downs of there life. Oneshot.


_**I'll Never Let Go**_

James Potter, eleven year old Gryffindor student, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood out by Hagrid's Hut, a broomstick courtesy of his mother and father clutched tightly in his hand. There was a strong wind which blew through his hair, and he held the broom tightly so it wouldn't fall out of his tight hold.

"Why 'ello James!" greeted Hagrid, stepping form his hut, his dog Fang at his heels. Fang bounded towards James, and jumped on him causing James to laugh, as he played with the dog for a few moments, before standing back up as Fang bounded away happily.

"Hey Hagrid," greeted James happily, picking up his fallen broom.

"Wha' ye doin' 'ere now?" asked Hagrid, eying the broom.

"Flying!" said James happily. "I've never flown at Hogwarts before! I want to make the house team next year, so I've got to be good!" said James at once, sounding very excited. Hagrid smiled.

"Good luck to ye, I'll watch," said Hagrid warmly sitting down at the foot of the steps leading up to his cabin. James nodded, and turned around. He mounted his broomstick, closed his eyes for a few moments, before kicking of the soft ground. The wind pounded against his face, as he soared upwards, and he smiled, as he opened his eyes. He looked below him and saw another first year girl watching him fly.

He watched her for a moment, before seeing vibrant red hair, and green eyes. He sped towards her, it was more of a dive, and the girl jumped thinking he was going to hit her, backing away slightly.

As he landed smoothly, he gave her a smile, it was a very mischievous smile. The first thing that his brain registered was that this girl was beautiful, gorgeous,

"Hi," said the girl stepping forward somewhat nervously.

"Hello," said James smoothly whipping out his hand. It was the second day of term, and the girl seemed to be anxious so he made a mental note not to bother her.

"James Potter."

The girl took his hand shaking it, while replying.

"Lily. Lily Evans."

Lily Evans. That was certainly a name to remember.

"Is that a broom?" asked Lily, eying it. "It actually flies…brooms can fly?"

James chuckled slightly.

"Muggle born?"

"Yes I am!" said Lily defiantly. "And don't you dare hold that against me, I've already met some students who've made fun of me, about it."

"I'm not insulting you," said James at once. "I don't think that there is anything wrong. It's neat. I've never known about telliphones…or whatever they are called."

Lily didn't reply, she looked eager to hear James's answer.

"Yeah, they fly…here do you want to ride it?" offered James.

"I…I can't fly," said Lily at once.

"I'll let you ride with me," said James excitedly.

"O-Okay…"

"Here get on behind me," said James, and Jams mounted the broom, and Lily slid on behind him. "Hold on."

She held on firmly to his shoulder, and he kicked off the ground. They were only about seven feet above the ground, when Lily's hands slipped from his shoulder, and she stumbled falling off the broom. James whizzed down at once, catching her before she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry…"

"Save it Potter. I hate you."

* * *

It was her Seventh Year, and Lily Evans had moved from the nervous first year, to the outgoing, vivacious Seventh Year, who was Head Girl. She was top of everything and knew how to do almost anything….except one thing. There was one thing that she had never learned how to do, through her whole years of schooling. Flying.

Ever since she was four years old, she dreamed of flying. She never knew it could really ever happen…but she had dreamed, dreamed and hoped. She remembered the first time she saw someone ride a broomstick. That someone had to be James Potter.

He had been riding a broom, and he had teased her about being so amazed. Though, offered her a ride. As they rose into the air, he let her fall. He had broken the hope of ever flying, he had crushed her.

So through the years, she avoided flying lessons, she avoided riding a broomstick, but she had to do it now.

It was something that would make her feel accomplished.

Complete.

She mounted the broom, and tried to kick off. She rose three or four inches above, but then fell back tothe ground. She groaned, trying again and again. It was when she gave up, that a smooth brisk male voice cut across her.

"Oi! Evans!"

It was the voice of the boy who had ruined her dreams. James Potter.

She spun around.

"What?" she asked, as he drew nearer watching her closely.

"Is that a broom?" he asked spotting the broom in her hand.

"Oh, very good Potter," muttered Lily sarcastically.

James ignored that statement.

"I thought you hated flying…"

"I don't…I've just never flown before," muttered Lily, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You haven't? Why?"

"Well, when I was in First Year someone ruined my-"

"How many time have I told you Evans, I'm sorry. Merlin! I was only eleven years old, and-"

"Still as much of a jerk, as you were then."

"wasn't very strong," said James loudly. "Here, I'll help you, this time. Ride with you."

"No…we tried that seven years ago-"

"I'm much stronger. I promise, you can jinx me if I fall."

Lily looked slightly interested by the offer.

"Well…well. Okay…Potter," said Lily.

"Okay," said James smiling. "There is only one thing. As I'm going to be talking you hundreds of feet up into the air, you must call me James, and I have permission to call you Lily. Right?"

"Right…"

"Okay," said James. "Here, get on first."

"What? No…I can't steer…" said Lily.

"I'll help you."

Lily slid onto the broom first, James behind her. James put his arms around her waist, so he could put his hands around the handle of the broom. Lily didn't make any objection. He kicked off of the ground, and they began to soar. Ten feet. Twenty feet. Thirty feet, and counting. They flew higher and higher, Hogwarts becoming smaller and smaller. It was nighttime, as dark had already desended on them.

"James! Stop! Please…I'll fall," said Lily nervously though her eyes were wide as saucers. "I don't want to fall. Please let me down."

James tightened his hold around her, and she leaned into his chest.

"Don't worry. You won't. I will never let go," said James softly, as he steered them, past the clouds, and she looked up into the stars. Lily then turned to him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Thank you James," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything...," and she leaned in slowly and they kissed.

* * *

A few years later James Potter, and his fiancé Lily Evans, were sitting on a broomstick together, Lily leaning into his chest, one of his arms around her, the other holding the broom slowly.

"Aren't you scared?" asked James softly.

"Of what?" asked Lily turning to him, with a smile.

"Of falling?"

"No," said Lily smiling at him. "I know that you'll never let go. I love you James Potter."

"I love you Lily Evans."


End file.
